


Выпускной

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Junior Prom, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Уэйн с сомнением покосился на лучшего друга, который, кажется, сошёл с ума. А как иначе объяснить то, что он пытался спрятаться за кустик, который явно уступал ему по габаритам?— Драк, что мы тут делаем? — снова задал он самый интересующий на данный момент вопрос.Вампир цокнул языком, пытаясь зарыться в заросли.— Я же говорил — следим, чтобы с моей ненаглядной доченькой всё было хорошо.





	Выпускной

Уэйн с сомнением покосился на лучшего друга, который, кажется, сошёл с ума. А как иначе объяснить то, что он пытался спрятаться за кустик, который явно уступал ему по габаритам?  
— Драк, что мы тут делаем? — снова задал он самый интересующий на данный момент вопрос.  
Вампир цокнул языком, пытаясь зарыться в заросли.  
— Я же говорил — следим, чтобы с моей ненаглядной доченькой всё было хорошо.  
— В смысле? Что с ней станет в компании сверстников и учителей?  
— Да что угодно! Вдруг она потеряется, или её унесёт враг, или она утонет, или…  
— Луна, Драк, она уже почти взрослый вампир! Ей сто семнадцать лет! Ещё год — и она станет совершеннолетней!  
— Для меня Мэйвис всегда останется крошкой, — упрямо заявил Дракула, найдя надёжное укрытие.  
Несколько минут после этого друзья провели в полном молчании. Наконец оборотень снова нарушил священную тишину.  
— Неужели ты всегда будешь её опекать? — спросил он.  
— Да, — односложно ответил вампир, сосредоточенно высматривая в толпе разношёрстных, разномастных вампирьих подростков тёмную макушку дочери.  
— Не думаю, что она обрадуется, если узнает о твоей слежке на её выпускном…  
— Я знаю. Поэтому мы делаем это инкогнито.  
Уэйн лишь вздохнул — спорить с гиперактивным папашей было бессмысленно.  
— А как же взросление?  
— В смысле?  
— Ну… когда-нибудь она всё равно найдёт себе мужа, заведёт детишек. Тоже будешь следить?  
Граф не ответил, но заметно погрустнел. Уэйн тут же прикусил себе язык, в прямом смысле этого слова. Не стоило ввергать вампира в пучину уныния раньше положенного срока.  
— Как быстро летит время, — тихо прошептал Дракула, глядя на дочь, которая лихо зажигала рядом с какой-то рыжей вампиршей.  
Вольфыч ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и согласно заметил:  
— Да, очень быстро. Но в этом и есть прелесть жизни, не так ли?


End file.
